Us vs The World Season 4
by Ragemodeftw
Summary: The final season of Us vs. The World.


Season 4 just get ready to grab some tissues  
Episode 1 -listen to song- Perfect two by auburn to get the feel for the episode.  
Episode title- The beginning of something new.  
This episode starts at the end of the junior year right after Thomas and Ash get checked out of the hospital and the group is celebrating their release at their favorite smoothie shop. Everyone is happy and everything is good. At this point Kevin and Juliet are still together so everyone is all lovey dovely together. Thomas than raised a glass saying that this is the best group of friends he could ever ask for and he can't stand the thought of only having one more year with them. So they make an agreement that 10 years after they graduate they will all meet here and give great detail of their lives after graduation. Juliet talks about wanting to get married, Kevin talks about traveling the world, Sonny talks about teaching at a college, Roy wants to get partnered by a university to come up with cures with in their medical science department, Ash talks about wanting to get back into acting and do another season of its not natural, and Thomas wants to help people.  
The episode than transitions to the first days of senior year and Thomas and Ash finally get to go out on their first date. They explain that during the summer they both got called into their works and Ash kept getting these migraines during the times that had off. But finally it's their first date and they are both really nervous and getting ready for it. Thomas is with the guys and Thomas is constantly changing shirts trying to find the right one. Ash is starting to get a migraine again but doesn't want to cancel, so Juliet and Sonny tells her it's just nerves. So they get her some Advil, and try to calm her down letting her know that it's going to be great. Ash asks them how their first dates went, Juliet says it wasn't special (her and Kevin are not together anymore they broke up during the summer so she is avoiding talking about the relationship so they don't know they broke up). Sonny goes on about how she was nervous as she never liked a guy before so she didn't know what to do but the date went really great. Than Juliet says Ash will be fine, as they have already gone out on a date and kissed before Sonny did so it'll be fine. Finally Thomas picks out a shirt and Kevin and Roy have to drag him out before he decides to change again. Thomas and Ash are at the restaurant they went to during season one. They start talking about the menu and Ash acts just like Thomas remembers as she makes a bad pun about the noodles. They than go and see a movie together. During the movie Ash's migraine comes back but she just ignores it. They begin to walk back to the dorm together where she ends up stealing Thomas jacket Ash's migraine gets worse but she just brushes it off. The finally get to the spot where the first kissed and they start talking about the last time. Thomas gets all close with Ash and Ash suddenly gets a nosebleed. Ash than passes out with Thomas yelling her name.  
-end of episode-  
Episode 2 -listen to song- how to save a life by the fray  
Episode title The end of something new  
The episode opens with Ash in a hospital bed and the doctor telling her and Thomas that she has a rare blood disorder that slowly her heart is poisoning the rest of her body. It's a very rare disorder that only 10 people or so get it a year worldwide. And it kills the host so they don't have enough data figure out a cure that will reverse the effects of the blood and cure the heart at the same time. The doctor apologizes as there is nothing that they can do and leaves. "Well that sucks" Ashly says half heartedly. "I've heard of a heart attack but dang did mine go all out with trying to poison as well" Ash says trying to get some reaction from a shut off Thomas. "Listen, I know you can't dump a dying girl, but I don't want to keep you in a relationship that's just going to hurt you more, so if you want out, it's okay." Thomas gets up and leaves and doesn't say a word. "He left, he f-nig left! (Ash wasn't expecting him to just leave clearly)  
Roy and Sonny are visiting Juliet in this scene. "I mean I expected him to atleast talk about it, maybe we break up, but not just leave, who does that." "Thomas is really not the most... I really don't know why he left" Roy tries to comfort. " well he can die in a hole for all I care" Roy receives a call " it him" " tell him to die in hole for me" Roy listens to the call and says "I gotta go, he needs my help digging the hole" Roy leaves. "I can't tell if he was humoring me or actually going to go kill him, either way congrats on the proposal, I approve." Sonny and Ash start making wedding plans and Sonny says she better not did before her wedding she needs a maid of honor. Ash makes a joke about always a bridesmaid and never going to be a bride. Roy comes back to see Kevin and Juliet leaving and they ask what Thomas is up to, and Roy just says he lost his mind but I think he'll be fine. Roy talks to Ash for a bit about the wedding, Thomas being a real idiot. and than he asks her for a favor to keep secret. Roy leaves the room and Thomas is on the outside with Sonny, Kevin, and Juliet. "So I'm guessing she had no clue?" "Dude we just spend 25 minutes talking about your idiocy, I think it's safe to say she will not expect this" "perfect" Thomas enters the room and Ash starts throwing things (pillow, remote flower, water, vase) as she is about to throw the bedside table Thomas stops her, laughing a little bit saying it clearly hasn't taken any of her strength. Ash just pushes him off saying I don't want to talk to you jerk. "Okay don't talk just listen, Ashly Zeus (she swears it's her real last name) I couldn't dream of a world you where not in, and I should hit you if you weren't dying and hitting girls is wrong for even suggestion we break up for this. Ashly I couldn't avoid you if i tried and I know I may not get to spend the rest of my life with you, but I would love it if you would spend the rest of your life with me. If you only have one year left than i want to give you to have the best year of your life and do everything you could ever want to do in life including this. Ashly will you marry me." Thomas gets on one knee and flashback show him and Roy meeting to pick out the ring "yes ofcorse you idiot I still hate you for leaving but yes, but there no time to plan or schedule and who would even marry us?" "Well how bout just a small ceremony with just us and the gang" " okay but where and when" "this weekend" "let's go to Vegas!"  
-end of episode-

Episode 3 -listen to song-Gone gone gone by Phillip Phillips  
Episode title Taking a gamble the wedding part 1  
This episode starts with the Kevin and Thomas in a casino in Vegas talking about how crazy this is. Thomas talks about how he learned how to play poker from never paying attention in math class and just playing poker in the back of the classroom with the kids who never payed attention. Kevin leaves Thomas to go play the slots. Roy is talked about that he is running late working back at the campus but will fly in for the ceremony later. Juliet and Sonny are focused on getting Ash ready and talking about weather or not she is ready. She makes a joke about them maybe moving a little to fast in the relationship. Ash suddenly starts getting a nosebleed and a migraine. They talk about calling off the wedding and Ash refuses and just needs to lie down. Kevin makes his way back to Thomas who is at the latter end of a high stakes game and wins and the two return back their room. Kevin talks about only making 500 dollars and asks how much he made and Thomas says 50. Kevin asks fifty thousand!. Thomas says sure and actually it was in the millions. Thomas and Kevin begin talking about if Thomas is sure about this, that marriage is kind of a huge thing. Thomas says he's sure, starts to repeat himself a lot until he starts to freak out saying he can't do this, he can't do this. Roy walks in on Thomas panic. Ash's nosebleed starts to get worse and Juliet starts to threatens to call off the wedding, when Ash begins to have a seizure.  
-end of episode-

Episode 4 - like I'm going to lose you by Megan trainer-  
Episode title: Ash's list the wedding part 2  
The episode begins with Ash coming out of the seizure cover in blood across her face. Juliet tells her they need to cancel and Ash says she is all good now she just needs to get ready. Juliet and Sonny start talking about what they should do and they see a list on Ash's nightstand, on the list there was a couple things written down, like see the Grand Canyon, go to Vegas, go to sea world, get married, graduate with a 4.0, and they see that Ash has started to cross somethings off. Thomas took her to Sea world before they left. The stopped at the Grand Canyon for a 4 hour detour away from Vegas. They realize that Thomas is crossing off things for her bucket list and how important this is for her. They tell her they won't cancel the wedding but she needs to let them help her. Ash begins crying out of frustration trying to get the blood out and they have a group hug saying it'll all be okay. Back in Thomas' room Thomas has calmed down a little and Roy and Kevin are telling him it's okay if he isn't sure about marrying her. Thomas explains its not the marriage but the list, he wants to give her the best year ever, but he doesn't think he can do it. That he isn't good enough for her, and someone like Jeremy would be able to do this easily. Thomas thinks he's a skrew up and now he's handling the last moments of someone's life and there is nothing he can do about it. Kevin hits him and gives him a black eye in the process and tells him to stop being so self detrimental. Thomas shouldn't focus on giving her the best, but just be good to her. Thomas begins to interject but Roy tells him he can't afford to not be good enough, so be the best he can be, and that's all he needs. Ash loves him and he loves Ash so it doesn't matter if he can't give her the best year, just so long as he gives her his best year. They don't need to get everything on her list, but make sure that they get them together. This transitions to the ceremony where Thomas has a solid black eye and Ash still has dried blood on her cheek and blood shot eyes. When the first see each other they just laugh thinking about what the other person could've gotten into.  
The ceremony begins and when they say the I dos they kiss and transition to a dance scene. Thomas and Ash are dancing together. Juliet and Kevin are not looking at each other but still dancing. Sonny and Roy are dancing and talking about taking somethings for their wedding day. Ash and Thomas return to their room and Ash hints saying you know we are married now, so we can really do anything. The scene transitions to them playing a video game on the television yelling as they best each other.

Episode 5 - holding on and letting go by Ross copperman  
Episode title: It gets worse  
The episode begins with Thomas waking up in the middle of the night and Ash is seizing badly with a lot of blood coming from her nose which transitions to him outside of the hospital room. Kevin talks to him about what's going on, and Thomas says she's getting worse, the seizures are more violent and the blood loss is starting to concern the doctors. Kevin than says he needs advice from a married man, and tells Thomas that Juliet broke up with him during the summer. Thomas reveals that he could tell, but didn't want to overstep, but couldn't figure out what happens. Kevin tells him about his trust issues and that it terrifies him to think of a future. Thomas tells him he isn't scared she will hurt him, because she already has hurt him leaving, but if he is scared of something he scared of himself. Thomas tells him he shouldn't worry about becoming his father because his father didn't have a friend like Thomas, or Roy, or Sonny, or even better he didn't have a friend like Juliet. And she will never let him hurt her, or be anything like his father. Thomas than gives Kevin a box and says it's his present from Vegas. The doctor comes out to talk to them, and let's them know her condition has gotten a lot worse, the poison has spread far through her organs and it doesn't look like she will make it much longer.  
-end of episode-

Episode 6 - listen to song- my lobster by shotgun seminar  
Episode title: Thomas finally wins  
Thomas goes into Ash's hospitals room and she is just looking at her list and thinking. Thomas talks to her about what she was wanting to accomplish next. Ash makes him promise that the next list item will take top priority in his life, that he won't do anything else but accomplish this task. He reluctantly agrees knowing she's up to something. Ash says that her next list item, is that she get to see Thomas win the regional championship. Thomas starts to argue, and Ash tells him he has to do it, because he promised. So Thomas reluctantly agrees and thus a billiards montage ensues with Thomas training in the gym for the tournament, making the qualifications for the tournament and then arriving at the regional tournament. Sonny is talking to Juliet after the time skip about how Roy is never around anymore, and she starting to freak out that he's cheating or going behind her back. Juliet tries to calm her down when Kevin comes in. Sonny asks if he know where Roy is and what he's been up to. Kevin says he thinks he's just been studying a lot he never leaves the school lab anymore, not even to eat or sleep. Sonny leaves freaking out that something is going on. Kevin asks if Juliet will come with his to the auditorium where they first premiered as a band. Back at the regional tournament Thomas has advanced to the final round with Ash being his one fan in the audience, and she starts to have a nosebleed before his final match. When Thomas says they should go Ash says he can't leave, because she has taken this away from him the last three years and can't be the reason he doesn't win a forth year, so if he wants to leave he better win fast. So Thomas goes out and wins a perfect game off the bat and just leaves doesn't grab the trophy but gets Ash out so she can heal more, but she has this goofy smile she the entire time as she finally gave him the win she thought he deserved. Kevin and Juliet arrive at the auditorium to see a spot light, an acoustic guitar, and a microphone all set up. Kevin than says he wrote a new song he would like her to hear. Kevin plays the lobster song, and at the end gets down on one knee, brings out the box Thomas gave him, and proposes. Back with Sonny now arriving at the school Lab storms in and the camera only shows Sonny's face as she panickly says oh my god.

Episode 7 - song- Give it Time by Tyrone Well  
Episode title: Last days Graduation part 1  
The episode will focus open with Thomas and Ash montaging completing more and more things off her list leading to the last one of graduate with a 4.0. At this time Ash is a lot weaker and is wheelchairs from place to place and can only stand for a short amount of time. Ash is finishing her second to last assignment but getting her second to last A. Her last class is an writing intensive course and her professor keeps giving her low bs and the only chance for her getting an A is if she gets a hundred on the final. Thomas goes and talks to the professor who just scoffs him off saying she'll get the grade she deserves. He won't give her any death perks as he would phrase it. Thomas about ready to punch the professor says that she is dying, she can't even walk anymore, and barely has the focus without experiencing tremendous amounts of pain, but she has spent every night for the last two weeks tying to accomplish her last wish. She deserves this more than anyone. Thomas than leaves back to Ash who is typing away her final paper and freaking out. Thomas tells her, that her teacher is a dick. She laughs and says that this dick is the determining factor weather she gets this or not. She than begins typing again and time keeps passing as she keeps writing more and more, until she passes out on the computer. Thomas sees this and picks her up and sets her in bed. Thomas than goes to the computer and begins typing. Ash wake up in the morning in a panic, Thomas relieves her telling her that she finished the paper last night and sent it in already. She starts to panic saying she can't even remember finishing it there is no way I got a hundred on it. Thomas than comforts her saying it's going to be okay, that she is 100 in his book. She shoves him but than notices an email saying that the professor graded her paper immediately and it was given a 100 and he wishes her well. She begins to celebrate when her nose begins bleeding and she falls over.  
-end of episode-

Episode 8 - sleeping at last by Saturn and everything'  
Episode title: Us vs The end Graduation part 2  
Ash is outside of the graduation auditorium in the graduation uniform (I think it's called a gown, but in not sure, I'll call it a gown for now) she's waiting for Thomas with a letter, but she looks really pale.  
First Kevin comes and sees how she is doing. She says she'll be fine she's just gotta make it down the aisle, she tells him she plans to walk the entire way and not rely on the chair. She than hands him a letter, that he reads once the graduation starts and they are all in their seats. She begins giving the voiceover saying "dear Thomas, as you can tell I'm getting worse and worse and I don't know how much we will be able to be together after graduation so this is my Goodbye to you. You were a great friend from the beginning, a little pessimistic but I really appreciated everything you had to offer. You were an amazing friend and I couldn't have asked for a better one in my life. Don't let your fears get in the way of your happiness, you are an amazing guy with one of the kindest hearts I have ever seen. Make your dreams a reality.  
Next Juliet comes up to her to check on her, and she says she is waiting for Thomas and he's running late. Juliet than tells her she can't keep waiting on him forever and it's probably time to upgrade to a new model jokingly. Juliet hugs her and than tells her to keep strong. Ash says she'll make it and gives Juliet a letter. Which begins after Kevin's letter ends saying "Juliet you are like a sister to me, and I know for you that may not be the most comforting thought but I promise not to sleep with your boyfriend :). You have always been kind to me while always telling me exactly what I needed to hear, if it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be but I know I wouldn't be nearly as happy. Juliet you are going to go far in life, with you music and your dreams. Never give up on them and never give up on your love. P.s you we're wrong my goofy smile isn't just when Thomas is around, you had a great impact on that too.  
Roy and Sonny come up to Ash in her chair and the see her getting weaker and they tell her they got her special graduation present. It than transitions to them sitting down with their letters. Roy's letter plays after Juliet's saying "Roy, I can't believe you are going to be marrying my best friend only a matter of months. You are so kind, and virtuous and you always know just what to say, even if it is about murdering your friends. You better take good care of her, she's a delicate flower and I will haunt you the rest of your life if you hurt her. But this is my goodbye to you, so be all you can be, I know you are going to be great. You are one of the smartest guys I know (don't tell Thomas but you are smarter than him). You are going to be a great husband and a great father one day.  
Sonny's letter begins right after saying "Sonny you were my best friend, and you were always this light of hope during the dark times. That is why this letter is so hard to write, because I need to start off apologizing. I don't think I am going to be able to make it to your wedding.  
The doctor told me this morning that the poison has reached 98% of my body and it's only a matter of days now. I haven't told anyone this because I want everyone to remember graduation as a great time, and when this eventually happens I want you to be able to be that light to them. I'm sorry if this puts any burden on you, but I couldn't ask anyone else to take it. You are amazing and you are going to be one hell of a mom one day. So marry that amazing man and live your life to the fullest.  
All four of them will finish their letters at once saying " and please don't let Thomas be alone after this, I know he does not handle being alone well in general, but I want him to live his life when I am gone and not get hung up one me.  
Ash still waiting for Thomas in the entry way gets approached by one of the ushers saying she needs to be moved early because of the wheelchair. She than gives the letter to the usher and tells him to make sure Thomas gets its, and to remind him multiple times that he is late.  
Thomas than arrives and the usher stops him saying he's late, multiple times and than gives Thomas his letter from Ash and Thomas is than stopped by a professor asking if his speech is ready. Thomas says he's been working on it all morning but he's finally got it ready and is escorted to the front of the auditorium.  
Thomas than gives the valid Victorian speech which will go a little something like this "Friends, family, people who just go to graduations for the kicks, I am honored here today to be able to give the valid Victorian speech. Four years, it's a lot of time, over 2 million minutes worth. But how do you measure that time. By the trophies you earn, by the grades you hope to deserve, or by the adventures you have a long the way. It's up to you how the time is measured, but for me it was measured in family. Over the four years I've been here I have been beaten, given two black eyes, broken my arm, got stabbed in the back, and have had my heart broken more times than I can count. But I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Because of all this I have made friends who have become best friends, I have met best friends who have become family. And I wouldn't trade the time I have had with them for anything. Because during that time, I've started a band, won a later tag championship, won 50 million, found a family that I never knew, found the love of my life and married her. Time is precious because it is fleeting, and our four years are now up, but that doesn't mean we won't have the opportunity to make the rest of our lives special. We just have to make sure that we make the time we do have together special. Happy graduation."  
Than the diploma ceremony begins and people are called up. (Unfortunately Ash is still registered as Ashly Zeus in the system so she is last. The camera shows the group one by one getting their diploma Sonny, Kevin, Roy, Juliet, than Thomas. As Thomas sits down he remembers the letter. He opens it up and sees that her bucket list is in the letter. Everything on the list is checked off and at the bottom it says turn over. Thomas turns it over and it says. "You did it, you have given me everything I could have asked for an more in less than a year. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I have loved you every day since the moment I have met you. But this is where my story ends. So this last item on the list is for you. Live your life, help people in the world, fall in love, and be the amazing man I fell in love with. Please do not get hung up and try to just live alone for the rest of your life. I would never forgive myself if my death really just took you away from the world. Sometime the world can be scary, sometimes it can be cruel, but the world is always going to be fighting. So the only question is will you? Goodbye Thomas.  
Ash's name is than called and the she shaking stand up and gets to the middle aisle. The camera shifts to first person p.o.v as she starts walking forward. You can hear a heartbeat as She makes it half way before her vision starts to get blurry, and the heartbeat quickens. she looks down and sees a lot of blood dripping the ground, everyone's faces surrounding turn to shock and she falls and the screen black and it's silent no heartbeat.

After the episode alright by to the moon sound track for the credits  
The credits show pictures that she took with the group  
Starting with her sickly pictures in the wheel chair leading up to the first picture she took with the group, than a picture of her and Thomas at their first audition. Than a cast photo of the group together. With a caption saying thank you for the support for the last four seasons! This is the end of us vs the world.


End file.
